


Not a Foot-Soldier Anymore

by that_one_67_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_67_impala/pseuds/that_one_67_impala





	Not a Foot-Soldier Anymore

Castiel burst through the doors of the warehouse, wielding his angel blade. “Let them go.” He demanded. Lucifer smirked.

 

“Well isn’t it the little Angel that could!” He cackled, slicing again into Dean.

 

Dean hollered in pain. Sam lay unconscious in the corner, obviously he wasn’t tortured as much. Cas stepped boldly closer. Lucifer cackled again.

 

“You think you can scare me?” He laughed, stabbing the knife into Dean’s hand. 

 

Dean screamed louder, crying. He was broken and bloody and bruised.

 

“You listen to me you piece of shit,” Castiel barked, pinning Lucifer against the wall. “You let them go, both of them,and I promise I’ll make it quick.”

 

Lucifer let out another cackle, Castiel wasn’t intimidating him.

 

“You think that scares me? That’s the same goddamned thing that your boy-toy over there told me. Look at him now.” He smiled, gesturing to a broken and beaten Dean.

 

Lucifer pushed Castiel to the ground, taking his blade.

 

Castiel had had enough. He would  _not_  watch his family die because of him again. He stood strong, shattering windows around them in the warehouse, spreading his broken, tattered wings. 

 

Castiel lunged at Lucifer, grabbing the blade and slicing his neck, consuming his grace. Lucifer fell to the ground, beaten, and human.

 

“You’ve won.” He admitted. And that he had. 

 

Castiel, a foot soldier, once a mindless obedient to the word of god, had taken the grace of the biggest baddest archangel there was. He, and he alone, had beaten the Devil.

 

With a swift move, Castiel plunged the blade deep into Lucifer, killing the archangel.

 

 

 

This was the last time anyone ever underestimated a foot soldier in heaven. This was the last time, anyone ever thought they could win against Castiel.


End file.
